


Love is blind (and sometimes, deaf and dumb too)

by WinterRose527



Series: I was just wondering what you're doing (for the rest of your life) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Fools in Love, Idiots, Miscommunication, Mutual Idiocy, Mutual Pining, favorite foursome, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose527/pseuds/WinterRose527
Summary: Jon is set up on a blind date, too bad it's with the wrong girl. Or is it?





	Love is blind (and sometimes, deaf and dumb too)

Jon straightened his tie subconsciously as he walked into The Oak, a trendy downtown restaurant that he never would have chosen of his own volition.

 

He had just moved to Wintertown a month or so ago, but he already knew to avoid this _chic_ area that was filled with designer boutiques, gourmet salad places, and restaurants with tasting menus.

 

He lived and worked in a much less prestigious neighbourhood, that was filled with families who had lived there for generations and young professionals like himself who couldn’t afford - or in his case, had no interest in - this area.

 

He’d only made the reservation at the behest of his coworker Sam, who had urged him that his date was the kind of girl that _did_ live in this neighbourhood and probably had a regular order at one of those gourmet salad places, with organic low fat dressing to boot.

 

Jon had declined Sam’s offer of setting him on a blind date when he’d first mentioned it, but then Gilly had stressed how lovely the girl was and Sam had noted that she was undeniably stunning and somehow or other he had made a reservation at The Oak for two at 8 o’clock on Friday night.

 

He had texted the girl back and forth a little, really just to go over the plan. She had seemed perfectly fine over text, though he wasn’t really sure what he could glean from an _8 o’clock works great! Looking forward to it_.

 

In truth, he _wasn’t_ really looking forward to it. He couldn’t imagine what he’d have in common with a girl who frequented places like this, and he didn’t really do well with new people. He often felt awkward and didn’t enjoy small talk, and this girl, with her job selling paintings to the _uber rich_ must talk to strangers all day long.

 

He gave the maitre’d his name and with a flourish the man brought him over to a table. He took the chair, knowing from experience that the girl would probably want the banquette seat, and smiled grimly at the man as he took his menu.

 

He opened his menu and rolled his eyes at the prices. He could afford it, but honestly in what world was sautéed spinach worth $22?

 

He placed the menu down and fumbled with his cufflinks. He rarely wore them, but he loved them. They were the last present his mom had given him before she passed away, sterling silver in the form of wolf heads.

 

“Jon?,” a lilting voice asked.

 

He gulped and turned around in his chair to find the maitre’d standing there once again, this time with a girl in tow.

 

She was, as promised, undeniably stunning. She was slim, almost impossibly so, most likely thanks to all that low fat organic salad dressing, and on the short side even in her heels. Her hair was golden and framed her gorgeous face, which was dominated by wide green eyes and pink bow lips.

 

He cleared his throat and stood up, “You must be Myrcella.”

 

The maitre’d took this as his cue to leave and Myrcella stepped forward and offered her hand.

 

He looked down at it, unsure of what to do. He had been deciding whether or not to kiss her cheek or even give her a light hug.

 

She snatched it back and let out a little laugh, “I’m sorry! A handshake is so not date-y, is it?” Before he could tell her that he didn’t mind she stepped forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. She smelled nice, though he wasn’t sure exactly what she smelled like. “I’m a bit out of practice.”

 

It seemed impossible that a girl this pretty could be out of practice at dating. She must be asked out all the time, but as he looked in her eyes he could see that she was telling the truth. She was nervous. For some reason, that made him less so.

 

“Me too,” he admitted, “And a handshake would’ve been fine, though I preferred the kiss.”

 

She giggled and nodded, “Noted. You obviously _aren’t_ out of practice - saving me the banquette and all.”

 

He chuckled and gestured to it so she sat down. He sat down as well and he found she was looking at him with raised brows.

 

“No - I mean, I _am_ a bit out of practice but… there’s some things you don’t forget,” he said, “Number one on the list - never get in the way of a girl and a comfy seat…”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded, a small grin on her face, “You’re very wise, Jon Snow.”

 

“Now there is something I’ve never been accused of.”

 

***

 

Gilly had been right, Jon was handsome. Impossibly so. Tall and lean though it was obvious he spent quite a bit of time in the gym, with warm charcoal eyes and luscious black hair.

 

She hadn’t really wanted to go on this date, but Gilly had explained that Jon was new to town and hadn’t met many people yet, and it was just so impossible to disappoint her friend so she had agreed.

 

Plus, considering she hadn’t been on a date in months she figured it was silly to turn down someone that Gilly and Sam vouched for.

 

“So what’s good here?,” he asked her.

 

“Your guess is as _good_ as mine,” she all but sighed and then blushed.

 

She’d been avoiding coming to this restaurant for months. It was the latest in a series of trendy restaurants that focused more on the vibe than on the actual food and she’d all but rolled her eyes when he’d suggested it. She had dated enough playboys in the past, and only Gilly’s assurance that he wasn’t like that made her go forward with it.

 

He looked at her and she opened her mouth to apologise but he asked, “You haven’t been here before?”

 

She shook her head, “No, have you?”

 

“God no,” he shook his head. “I just thought… well… Sam made it seem like this might be the type of place you’d go?”

 

“That’s because I know him through his brother Dickon who _loves_ these kind of places,” she told him, “I mean… not that I’m not delighted to be here with you but… $22 for spinach? Do you think they sautéed it in molten gold?”

 

“THAT’S WHAT I WAS WONDERING!, _”_ he all but shouted at her and then blushed. He gave her an _oh shit_ expression and she laughed. “I’m sorry, if I had known…”

 

She waved him off and said, “You tried to do what you thought would make me happy, don’t apologise for that. But um… well… it’s a little silly to sit here now knowing that neither of us want to be here… are you a good actor?”

 

“No,” he said automatically.

 

She laughed and nodded, “Alright, follow my lead, okay?” He nodded and she took a sip of water. She started fanning herself, “Is it…is it warm in here?”

 

“No…,” he said.

 

She pulled at her collar and fanned herself more deliberately, “Oh god, I’m really, oh _wow_ ,” she sighed and took deep gulping breaths.

 

“Myrcella, are you -“

 

“Have you all had a chance to review the wine list?,” a simpering voice cut in.

 

“Oh um, not yet,” Jon said to the waiter, but he was still looking in bewilderment at her.

 

She let out a little sigh and fanned herself more, “Honey I’m so sorry, I know it’s our anniversary but… I think I’m going to be sick…”

 

“Our what? _Ohh_ , okay, ummmmm should we ummm,” Jon mumbled.

 

He nearly made her lose it, he really was a terrible actor. It was like he had forgotten every word that ever existed.

 

“Can you take me home?,” she asked and then turned to the waiter and put on her most sincere, pained voice and said, “I’m so sorry… I’ve been looking forward to this for months…”

 

The waiter stepped away from her as though she might have the bubonic plague and mumbled something and walked away. Jon stood up and looked at her as though he didn’t know what to do and she reached her hand out to him with a roll of her eyes.

 

He helped her up and she all but fell into him and he lead her out of the restaurant. He made some apology to the maitre’d on the way out and when they got outside she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You’re terrible at that!,” she giggled.

 

“You’re so good at it!,” he laughed back, “Oh my god I honestly thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital. What is the matter with you?”

 

She chuckled and shrugged, “I _may_ have been the lead in my high school’s production of Romeo and Juliet, _no big deal_.”

 

He grinned and held up his hands, making a bowing gesture and he chuckled when she curtsied.

 

She felt a little bit like she was back in high school, or maybe even younger. There was something about Jon that made her feel like a little kid. He was just so _sturdy_ , and she couldn’t quite place why but she trusted him already.

 

The trouble was, she wasn’t so sure that she was attracted to him.

 

In truth, she hadn’t been attracted to anyone in some time. Or anyone _new_ , more specifically. There was someone she was attracted to. Someone that she dreamed about, someone that made her heart quicken and her cheeks redden. And even though he didn’t want her, she couldn’t get him out of her head.

 

And here was Jon, gorgeous and sweet and a little bit awkward in the most adorable way, and she felt _nothing_. Or not nothing, but nothing _sexual_.

 

It was infuriating.

 

Even still, Myrcella was not a quitter, so she plastered on her most dazzling smile and said, “So, where to next?”

 

***

 

There was something about Myrcella Baratheon that made him feel like he’d known her for years.

 

She was, as promised, _lovely_ and when he’d suggested they find something a bit more laid back she’d said _Follow me_ and taken him on a bit of a walk to the outskirts of the chic neighborhood to a little Ma and Pop taco restaurant.

 

The owners seemed to know her and when she asked if he minded sitting at the bar he told her he didn’t. Here she really was able to recommend what was good and soon there was food piled all around them, while he sipped on an indecently good tequila and she drank her margarita.

 

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” he moaned.

 

She grinned and nudged his calf with her foot, “I _told_ you.”

 

“I’ll never doubt you again, you can make all my decisions for me going forward,” he promised as he took another bite of the sweet potato and black bean taco she’d insisted he try.

 

She did a little celebratory shimmy, which was one of cuter things he’d ever seen, as was she. She was wearing a chic black dress and strappy heels, and now that he was sitting so close to her he realised that she wasn’t wearing any make-up. She was gorgeous and adorable and sweet.

 

And he felt nothing.

 

Well, not _nothing_. He was still a man and it was physically impossible to not be aware of how attractive she was, but he wasn’t attracted to her. Not really.

 

He did, however, find that he was very fond of her. She was sweet and sharp and funny and there was something about her that made him feel lighter.

 

“Well, Gilly was right,” she grinned at him.

 

“Was she? What’d she say?,” he asked.

 

“That you were kind,” she informed him, she gave a little wave of her hand and said, “I mean she said other things too, but the kindness thing is really all I cared about…”

 

He grinned and teased, “You weren’t worried I’d have boils or something?”

 

She giggled and shook her head, her eyes flashing to his and turning serious before saying, “The thing is I’ve seen what happens when a man _isn’t_ kind, so kindness goes quite a long way - has a way of hiding boils and all the rest.”

 

 

His body was filled with a white hot rage that he could neither explain nor ignore. It took him by complete surprise, he’d only just met her, but the thought of anyone treating her with anything other than respect caused a fury within him.

 

He didn’t want to freak her out though so he said, “I’m sorry… I’m trying to have an appropriate reaction to that and it’s proving a little difficult.”

 

She shook her head and placed her hand on his forearm, “No I’m sorry, it’s not really first date talk, is it? I just… I don’t know… I trust you? Am I totally mucking this up?”

 

He shook his head, “No, no of course not. I don’t really care a wit for first date chat I just… the thought of someone hurting you is killing me a bit.”

 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and she said, “Not me, my best friend. Which is worse, I think.”

 

Why couldn’t he be attracted to her? She was perfect.

 

“She’s lucky to have you,” he said honestly.

 

She smiled and shook her head, “Trust me… I’m the lucky one.”

 

“If that’s the case, she must be quite a girl…,” he chuckled.

 

***

 

It was almost too obvious. She could see it all play out in her head like a movie. The kind that girls would go to in droves, watch on sleepovers and rainy days and anytime they were feeling a bit down.

 

All she had to do was rip off the band-aid and it would all be possible.

 

“Jon…,” she started.

 

“Myrcella…,” he said back.

 

“I have to tell you something,” she sighed.

 

He gulped adorably and nodded bravely, “Okay.”

 

She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath, “You are not attracted to me.”

 

His eyes got comically large and he sputtered, “What? I mean…how did… how do….I mean…”

 

She couldn’t help but smile, and squeeze his hand, “It’s okay, I’m not attracted to you either.”

 

“You aren’t?,” he asked, a wide grin on his face.

 

She shook her head, “Not even a little bit!”

 

“Oh my god, I thought I was going _crazy_ , but there is nothing here, is there?,” he asked excitedly.

 

“Nothing!,” she exulted.

 

They both seemed to realise at the same time how utterly crazy it was to be celebrating this fact.

 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are… _beautiful_ ,” he said.

 

“I know,” she grinned. He chuckled and shook his head and she said, “So are you. And I really _like_ you… I just don’t _like you like you_.”

 

“I like you so much!,” he told her.

 

“Can we be friends? But not in the way people say it? Like I’m pretty sure I want to spend a lot of my time with you,” she confessed.

 

He looked at her earnestly and said, “Hear me, and hear me well… I want to hang out in my sweatpants with you.”

 

She adopted a solemn look as well and said, “I want to watch bad tv with you.”

 

His brow furrowed, “Why can’t we watch good tv?”

 

She slammed her drink down and pointed at him, “For the friendship Jon!”

 

He slammed his down as well and held out his hand, “For the friendship.”

 

She grinned and shook it, and even though it was silly, it felt like a promise, and he didn’t seem like the sort to make promises he didn’t keep.

 

Any remnants of awkwardness dissipated then as they each sipped their drinks. She grabbed her phone and asked him if he minded and he waved her off so she texted part two of her plan.

 

“Can I loosen this then?,” he asked, gesturing to his tie as she sent the message.

 

“Take it offff I feel suffocated just looking at you,” she teased.

 

He took his tie off and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. He already seemed to breath easier and she gestured to the bartender for another round.

 

Her phone beeped and she glanced at it.

 

“What’d you have another date in the works in case this is how things went?,” he joked.

 

She chuckled, “In what world could I have predicted _this_ is the way things would go? No, some of my friends are at this pub The Forge? My brother Gendry owns it, want to go meet them after this round?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

 

“You’re not, I’m inviting you. Plus you’re new here, and they’re really nice people. Well, except Theon but we love him anyway. Come onnnn Jon Snow, take a chance…”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, “People don’t say no to you often, do they?”

 

She shook her head, “Never. So don’t screw up my track record. Come on, please? I double dog dare you!”

 

“Why not?,” he asked, “It’s just a drink, right?”

 

She picked up her phone, wiggling in excitement and texted her best friend back.

 

_See you soon, Dovey! Bringing Jon with me, you’re going to love him…_

 

She grinned at Jon and shrugged, “For starters, anyway.”

 

***

 

“ _OOOF_ you are looking _good_ ,” Theon shook his head.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, she’d never tell him that she secretly liked when he complimented her. It was harmless, to her anyway. She was one of the only girls in the world who could count themselves entirely safe from Theon Greyjoy’s charms, but even still she refused to stroke his ego.

 

“Just let me know if you want me to throw him out,” Gendry urged as he fixed some girl a cosmopolitan.

 

Sansa grinned at Ella’s brother/her sister’s boyfriend and said, “The night is young.”

 

Theon rolled his eyes, “You know you do. Is it possible that the Lady of Winterfell is on the prowl once again?”

 

“You make me sound like a she-wolf!,” she guffawed. Though in truth, she _was_ feeling a bit frisky this evening.

 

She hadn’t wanted to date anyone for quite some time, had no interest in flirting. Not since Ramsay.

 

But that had been nearly a year ago, and after _a lot_ of therapy, and she-woman-man-hating dance parties with Ella and Arya, she finally felt ready. _Excited_ even.

 

Not that she expected to meet a guy on a night out with her friends - Gendry and Theon might as well be armored guards - but she liked the idea of being ready to.

 

She shrugged and Theon fixed her with a stern look, a rare earnest one, as he put his hand on her shoulder, “Seriously Dovey…”

 

She sighed, “I don’t know… I think it’s time to at least… think about it?… What do you think?”

 

If she wasn’t mistaken his eyes had gone a little misty but he chuckled and said, “I think you’re just about the strongest person I’ve ever met… And the hottest too.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned cupping her cheek briefly and then dropping his hand and grabbing his drink.

 

“ _Speaking_ of hot,” he said and then leaned back, “ _OI! SUNSHINE!_ ”

 

Sansa grinned and turned, because he only called one person that. She caught sight of her best friend Ella briefly standing on her tiptoes and waving at them, and then she disappeared.

 

Ella too hadn’t been on a date in some time, devoting much of her time to her over the past year. Sansa knew she wasn’t the _whole_ reason, but she was a good part of it, and she was happy that Ella was finally thinking of herself again.

 

“Dovey you look _hot_ ,” her best friend cooed in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

 

“That’s what _I’ve_ been saying,” Theon groaned and then squealed because Ella had kicked him in the shin with her high heel. “Not very ladylike, Baratheon.”

 

“Not my goal, Greyjoy,” Ella said but she let go of Sansa and hugged Theon anyway. “Doveeyyyy, _Theon_ , thissss is Jon Snow!”

 

Sansa giggled as she turned around. When Ella liked a person she _really_ liked a person, and she wanted everyone else to like them too. She usually got her way, not only because her enthusiasm was so infectious but also because she had a very good judge of character.

 

_Lord have mercy._

 

He was the single most attractive man she’d ever seen. She had never had such an immediate reaction to someone before and she slid off her chair - into his waiting, and seemingly very strong arms.

 

“H-hi I’m the best friend,” she said breathlessly.

 

_This is Ella’s date, you traitor! Keep it in your pants._

 

His eyes were the most unusual charcoal and they seemed to widen almost comically as he steadied her.

 

“H-hi I’m the date,” he said.

 

She couldn’t help but let her eyes fall to his lips and she nearly swooned when they curled into a smile.

 

Theon let out a small howl which made Jon furrow his brow but which she understood _just fine_ and she extracted herself from his arms.

 

She looked at Ella to mouth an apology but her best friend was smiling at her as she leaned against Theon, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Date, is it?,” Sansa heard and they all turned to look as Gendry walked out from behind the bar.

 

Jon shot her a look and she tried to give him a reassuring smile and he nodded, “Yuuuup.”

 

Bold, if not a bit stupid.

 

“With my sister?,” Gendry asked menacingly. Jon nodded. “Well then… you must need a drink.”

 

Jon chuckled in relief and Gendry, having known Ella longer than Theon, scampered away before she could kick him in the shin.

 

“So, _Jon_ ,” Theon started, “How do you know our girl?”

 

“Oh um… my buddy Sam and his wife set us up…,” Jon said, “They thought we’d get on.”

 

“ _Fools_ ,” Ella shook her head and Jon grinned at her like she was the brightest thing he’d ever seen.

 

The truth was, she _was._ There was a reason Theon called her Sunshine. She was the golden girl, beautiful and charming and the kindest person Sansa had ever known.

 

And here she was, having dirty thoughts about the first boy she’d been on a date with in months.

 

After a stern internal monologue Sansa decided to put on her best friend hat and do her due diligence. He may be her dream man but he was Ella’s date and she had to make sure he was good enough for her.

 

“How do you know Sam and Gilly?,” she asked.

 

He turned to her and he seemed to be blushing. She forced herself to sit back in her seat, realising she was still standing awfully close to him and that they were all probably being a bit full-on.

 

“I work with Sam,” Jon said.

 

Ella let go of Theon and crossed to Jon, looping her arm through his, “He’s being modest. He’s Sam’s new _commander_. Doesn’t that sound _so_ interesting, Sansa?”

 

She shot Ella a look, who was looking meaningfully in between her and Jon, a somewhat manic grin on her face. She must _really_ like this guy.

 

“It does,” Sansa smiled, “Have you always been in this line of work?”

 

“Uh no not always,” Jon shook his head, looking nervously at Ella who beamed up at him. She nudged her hip against his and he scowled at her. Sansa wondered briefly if this was really their first date - they were acting more like an old married couple than anything else. “I was in the military beforehand but um… well just… it was… some things…”

 

She’d been told her second month into therapy that she suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She’d denied it at first, but then she’d read up a lot on it. So she knew the signs.

 

And she knew that he wouldn’t want to talk about any of it with strangers.

 

“So how do you like the North, Jon?,” she asked.

 

He smiled an easy smile now and said, “It’s really starting to feel like home. It’s um…,” he said and looked at Ella who grinned at him and then back at her, “The most beautiful place in the world.”

 

 _He’s infatuated with her too_.

 

She smiled and looked at her beautiful best friend, who had been with her through everything, who had acted as her personal sun during her darkest hours.

 

“It is at that,” she agreed.

 

Jon cleared his throat and set his drink down on the counter, “I’m um… I’ll be right back.”

 

With that he went towards the bathroom.

 

Ella pounced on her immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Oh Dovey, what do you think of him?”

 

Sansa wrapped her arms around Ella’s waist, her heart breaking stupidly, “I think he’s great.”

 

“Great? I need more. Don’t you think he’s gorgeous?,” Ella asked giddily, “And sweet. Isn’t he just perfect?”

 

She tried her best. She really tried her best to understand. She thought of the past few months, of all the lovelorn looks Ella had shot towards a certain someone, all the sighs when she saw him with his girlfriend, the false brightness in her tone when she asked him about her. She could have sworn it was the real thing. The thing that’d last.

 

She never imagined that some other man would come and turn her best friend’s head. Never imagined that the same man would stir something in her that had long seemed dead.

 

There was only one kind of man who’d be capable of doing that.

 

“Just perfect, really.”

 

***

 

“Are you insane?,” Jon asked.

 

He’s come out of the bathroom after a mild panic attack to find Myrcella there with a shit-eating grin on her face, holding a pool stick.

 

“It’s a distinct possibility,” Myrcella shrugged innocently, and then grinned and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, “Isn’t she _gorgeous?_ ”

 

“Yes!,” Jon growled, “She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever _seen_.”

 

“I know!,” Myrcella said gleefully, “And she totally thinks you’re cute too. I’ve never seen her like that…”

 

“Yeah but doesn’t she think that I’m on a date with _you_?,” he wondered.

 

Myrcella’s face fell comically and she looked at where Sansa was still sitting at the bar with Theon.

 

By god she really was gorgeous.

 

Her red hair fell like a waterfall down her back and she was wearing a high neck navy blue dress that had a low back. He’d only just felt the skin of her back when he caught her in his arms but it was silky and smooth and he wanted to trace the path of her spine with his fingers, or lips. Both, most likely.

 

“I… I didn’t tell her…,” Myrcella shook her head, “How could I not have _told_ her, oh my god she must be dying right now…okay, okay, I’m going to fix this I’m going to - _no hide me!_ ”

 

“Are you having a stroke, what is happening right now?,” he asked as Myrcella used him as a human shield.

 

“Okay, Jon. I’m going to get very real with you, very quickly. Okay?,” she asked.

 

Something in her voice snapped him out of his admiration for Sansa and he said, “Okay, what’s going on?”

 

“Do you see the man that just joined Sansa and Theon?,” she asked.

 

Jon looked over and saw an obnoxiously attractive guy kissing Sansa’s cheek. His stomach churned with jealousy.

 

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“Keep it in your pants, Snow, that’s _Robb Stark_ , Sansa’s _brother_ ,” she said.

 

Now that he knew that it was impossible not to see the similarities within the Stark siblings. Robb was broad, his hair darker, but he was the masculine mirror to Sansa’s impossible femininity. They could be twins.

 

And as Jon had first noticed, he was obnoxiously good looking. And Ella was hiding from him.

 

“So um, how long have you been in love with _Robb Stark,_ Sansa’s _brother_ ,” he asked.

 

“Twoyears,” Myrcella mumbled.

 

“TWO YEARS?!,” he shouted and she kicked him in the back of his calf. He squealed just like Theon had and turned around. He whispered this time, “ _Two years_? What are you waiting for, one of you to be on your death bed?”

 

“No, you ninny,” she shook her head in annoyance, “He had a girlfriend.”

 

“And now?,” he wondered.

 

“Well, now he doesn’t,” she sighed and her face fell and she leaned her head against his chest. She banged her head against him and he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her stroking her hair. She was the perfect depiction of how he had felt on the inside, looking at Robb greet Sansa. “Even still, he doesn’t want me.”

 

Jon guffawed, “Doesn’t want you? Who wouldn’t want you?” Ella lifted her head off his chest and raised her eyebrow at him pointedly. “Well… I don’t count. You, Myrcella Baratheon, are _beautiful_ , and kind, and fun, and just a wee bit crazy… he’d have to be a fool not to want you.”

 

“Well, maybe he’s a fool…,” she sighed, looking over at the bar.

 

She really was a beauty. An undeniable one. And she looked so young and vulnerable, her heart right there on her sleeve for all the world to see.

 

“Maybe,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around her, “But I’ll reckon he wants you anyway.”

 

***

 

“God it’s like none of you have ever seen a dress before,” Sansa blushed.

 

Robb chuckled and shook his head, “Calling that a _dress_ is like calling the Titanic a yacht.”

 

Sansa grinned and shrugged, taking a sip of her lemon drop martini.

 

He was happy to see her dressed up again. For months she had only wanted to wear sweatpants and his sweaters. She’d wanted to hide, hadn’t wanted to be seen. With her beauty she’d stand out anywhere but she had done everything she could to blend in, and when that failed, she’d simply turned in on herself, spending weekends at home at Winterfell rather than going out.

 

So while he wasn’t particularly pleased with how many guys were slowing down to check her out, he was overjoyed that she felt good enough to want to be noticed. It was part of the healing process, and all he wanted in the whole world was for her to be healed.

 

“Is it just us tonight?,” he wondered, accepting the glass of whiskey Gendry handed to him.

 

Sansa nodded, “Yeah, everyone’s busy tonight. Marg is on a date too, I guess love is in the air…,” she finished glumly.

 

“Who else is on a date?,” Robb wondered.

 

“Did you not see?,” Theon asked and Robb shook his head. Theon and Sansa shared a look and he wondered briefly if his ex-Roslin was here. It wouldn’t be unlike her to bring a date where she knew he’d be. “Um, El’s here… with a date.”

 

“Myrcella? Myrcella _Baratheon_?,” Robb questioned.

 

“How many other Myrcella’s do you know?,” Theon reasoned.

 

“Where is she?,” Robb asked in annoyance, scanning the crowd.

 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

 

He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed her when he walked in. He could swear that he had a radar for her, he was a moth to her irresistible flame.

 

She looked beautiful, heartbreakingly so. She wasn’t wearing make-up, she hated it and didn’t need it anyway, and she’d thrown her hair up in an adorable ponytail. Her sleeveless black dress showed off her slender arms and it flared out dramatically, a pair of strappy heels making her toned legs look edible.

 

He’d seen her only yesterday at the gym in a pair of jogging shorts and an old rugby shirt of Gendry’s and he’d nearly fainted at the sight of her but this was something else entirely.

 

She was with some guy who was annoyingly good looking. He had on a button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

 

They were at the pool table and Ella was behind him, guiding him, her golden ponytail falling on the guys arm as her head fell on his shoulder. They were both grinning in an obnoxiously adorable way, like they were in some commercial for a dating app.

 

“Who the fuck’s that?,” Robb asked.

 

“Jon Snow,” Sansa said with a whimper.

 

He turned to look at her and she shook her head.

 

“Sansa’s got a bit of a crush,” Theon said, “OW!”

 

Sansa had kicked him in the shin, “I do not!”

 

“Jon Snow, huh?,” Robb grimaced.

 

He was making Ella smile giddily and Sansa very obviously had a crush on him, and Robb didn’t like it. This guy must be a player. A real Don Juan.

 

That just didn’t sit right with him. Nope, not one bit. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Robb had broken up with Roslin because he’d realised that he was in love with Ella and was always going to be in love with her. Nope. He just didn’t like the look of him. A _shady character_ if there ever was one. Yep. This guy had to go. He had to _go_.

 

“I think I’ll go introduce myself,” Robb said.

 

“By all means, I’ll just be here, drinking my sorrows until I finally decide to go home with Theon as a way to forget,” Sansa groaned.

 

“SHE’LL HAVE ANOTHER,” Theon called to Gendry.

 

“ONLY GIVE HER WATER FROM NOW ON!,” Robb corrected.

 

He waited for Gendry to nod at him before he walked away. He made his way through the bar until finally he got to the pool table.

 

Ella was thankfully no longer showing Jon how to play, but unfortunately she was taking her turn and was bent over the table. He wanted to push the silk of her dress up and take her right then and there. He wanted to get down on his knees and bury his face in her. He wanted to -

 

She snapped up, as though she sensed him and turned around, “Robb! I didn’t know you were here…”

 

“Clearly,” he snapped at her.

 

He knew it was unfair. She didn’t owe him anything. But she was the future mother of his children and he’d really appreciate it if she started acting like it.

 

“What?,” she asked in confusion.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he shook his head. He glanced at her date, “Robb Stark.”

 

Jon walked leisurely around the pool table. It wasn’t exactly a _strut_ but it wasn’t without a certain significance to it either. He stepped in front of Ella and held out his hand.

 

“Jon Snow,” he said with a grimace that he was trying to pass of as a smile.

 

Robb knew that’s what it was, because he was doing the exact same thing.

 

He shook his hand, and Jon shook it back. Firm grip. A worthy adversary.

 

“Are you guys going to make out?,” Ella asked after a few moments and Robb realised neither of them had let go.

 

“So how did you two meet?,” he asked Jon.

 

“Blind date,” Jon told him, then gave him an _aw shucks_ grin, “She’d never’ve agreed to go out with me if she knew what she was in for, would you, gorgeous?”

 

Ella looked at Jon in surprise and Jon looked at her with a grin. Ella’s eyes widened and she nodded and then smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Jon’s arm.

 

“Well I don’t know about _that_ ,” she practically cooed at him. “But um… things have a way of working out, don’t they?”

 

“Guess so,” Jon grinned and then turned to him and said, “I mean, you’d have to be a fucking _idiot_ to meet a girl like her and look elsewhere, right?”

 

_He knows._

 

Robb wasn’t sure _how_ exactly, but Jon Snow knew. He knew and he was _taunting_ him with it.

 

“I think I need another drink,” Jon said, as though he could leave Ella with him and it didn’t matter because nothing would happen. “Another margarita, gorgeous?”

 

“Yes please,” she beamed at him.

 

“I thought your drink was a martini?,” he asked her petulantly.

 

Ella looked at him and shrugged, “Out with the old, in with the new.”

 

Jon grinned as though he very much liked the sound of that.

 

***

 

Sansa had bribed Gendry into giving her another martini by promising to help him find the perfect present for Arya’s birthday. Besides, he’d confessed to her one night that he found her far scarier than he found Robb, and though she didn’t use this knowledge against him often, this was an _emergency_.

 

“Hey Gendry, can I grab another tequila neat and another margarita for Myrcella?,” a gruff voice asked behind her and she felt her palms sweat.

 

She shot Theon a pleading look and he rolled his eyes at her.

 

“So how’s it going with Sunshine?,” he asked him.

 

“She’s a sweetheart,” Jon nodded, “But you guys know that.”

 

Sansa nodded, “She’s the best. The best person in the whole world.”

 

Jon looked at her and grinned, “You know, that’s the same thing she said about you.”

 

Sansa blushed, more from the way he was looking at her than his words. He was looking at her like he didn’t want to stop.

 

And while she was absolutely _offended_ on behalf of Ella, she was on her third lemon drop martini and couldn’t help but be a little flattered too.

 

“Here you go,” Gendry said and shoved the margarita towards Jon, “Don’t want to keep _Ella_ waiting…”

 

Jon’s head snapped in Gendry’s direction, which was understandable but Theon stood up.

 

“You know what, I’ll take it to her, I’m the only one that can beat her at pool anyway,” he sighed and walked away.

 

Gendry glared at him and Jon stupidly took the seat he’d just vacated. Gendry walked away to go serve someone else and Sansa took a nervous sip of her martini.

 

“So how do you and …. Ella know each other, anyway?,” he asked.

 

“Our dads,” Sansa said with a sad smile, “They well… I don’t know if Ella told you but they passed away within about a year of each other, but they were best friends, war buddies and all that. So we grew up spending summers together.”

 

“I’m sorry, about your father I mean,” Jon said, his voice in a lowered octave, “But um… I’m happy you guys have each other. She really speaks the world of you.”

 

Sansa smiled, her eyes shining, “She’s my sister. I mean, I have a sister, whom I love dearly, but Ella’s one of us. She’s… well she’s gotten me through… well she was…”

 

She felt a warm hand cover hers and it felt like Novocain rushing through her body.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” he told her.

 

 _It takes one to know one,_ her therapist had said, showing her a scar in the shape of a cigar butt.

 

She looked into his eyes and she felt in that moment that she could tell him. She felt like she could tell him everything, except the one thing she wanted to.

 

She snatched her hand away and he visibly recoiled.

 

“Shouldn’t you get back to Ella?,” she asked.

 

He gave her a crooked smile and said, “Don’t really feel like getting in a pissing match with your brother.”

 

“You know how he feels about her?,” she wondered.

 

Jon chuckled, “It’s a bit hard to miss, isn’t it?”

 

“ _She’s_ managed it,” Sansa shrugged, glancing over to where Ella was taunting Theon as he tried to set up his shot and Robb grinned lovingly at her as she did. She turned back to Jon, “Wait… don’t you mind?”

 

He shook his head, “Nope, I mean, I think he’s a bit of an idiot, really, but uh no I don’t mind. I’m not into Ella in that way.”

 

She felt treasonous things in her stomach fluttering and she killed them one by one.

 

“Don’t you think you should be telling her that?,” she asked loyally.

 

Jon grinned, “Actually, she told me. Back at dinner. We’ve agreed to be friends. I was bullied into agreeing to watching bad tv but I think I’ll be able to negotiate…”

 

Sansa grinned, because suddenly it all made sense. Ella’s practically manic excitement about introducing Jon, the pointed looks she was giving her, the giddiness. She really was the best friend in the world.

 

“You definitely won’t be able to negotiate that,” Sansa told him, “You’re going to be watching a lot of reality shows and cheesy sitcoms…”

 

“But she seems so smart…,” Jon protested.

 

“She is…,” Sansa agreed. “And so am I, and _I_ like them.”

 

“Is that right?,” Jon asked, “Well then I guess I’ll have to get used to them.”

 

Sansa blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her lap because he was so gorgeous she couldn’t look at him.

 

“And why is that?,” she asked though.

 

She felt his finger under her chin lifting it up, and her heart nearly burst out of her chest for how he was looking at her.

 

“Because you can watch whatever you want, Sansa Stark, as long as you’ll let me be there, watching you…,” he said. His face fell, “Oh my god that sounded so creepy.”

 

She shook her head and laughed, “It didn’t. I mean it did but it’s okay, I kind of liked it.”

 

He chuckled at her and she grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place, because he was the first man that had touched her in over a year and she liked the way it felt and she didn’t want him to stop.

 

He looked at her so earnestly and his touch was so gentle and he said, “I know we just met but um…”

 

She didn’t let him finish his sentence, because he had Ella’s seal of approval and his touch somehow made her feel electrified and safe all at once, so she leaned forward and kissed him.

 

He kissed her back, getting off of his stool and cupping her face in his hands, and they didn’t stop, even when they heard Ella shouting at them encouragingly.

 

***

 

“Holy shit,” Theon said.

 

“What?,” she and Robb asked in tandem.

 

“Well,” Theon said and pointed towards the bar.

 

She looked and saw Jon cupping Sansa’s face and kissing her like the world was ending as Sansa had her arms wrapped around his back, holding him firmly against her.

 

“YAY DOVEYYYYYYY!!!!!,” she couldn’t help but shout, jumping up and down and doing a shimmy.

 

Sansa hadn’t wanted anyone near in her a year. It had taken a full month before even Robb could hug her and now here she was sucking face with an adorable human and it was just so perfect she could cry.

 

Actually, she did kind of.

 

“What a dick, El are you okay - oh my god you’re crying, I’m going to murder him,” Robb sighed.

 

“What? No, I’m just _happy_ for her,” she said and shook her head, “She’s just come so far and she’s just _so stro—ong_.”

 

“I know, I know,” Robb nodded and pulled her into his arms. She couldn’t help but burrow into his chest a little. He smelled like clean laundry and him and his arms felt like the safest place in the world. Even though they weren’t. He rubbed her back, “Even still I’m going to murder him for doing this to you.”

 

“NO,” Theon shouted before she could say anything. They both turned to look at him and he placed the pool stick down on the table, “I’m so fucking sick of this shit, I’m going home.”

 

“What? Why?,” Robb asked.

 

Theon rubbed his forehead as though long suffering, “Because all I wanted to do was come out and have a few beers, maybe chat up a hot girl, take her home, having some boring missionary sex and then fall asleep on top of her, because it’s been a long week and I’m exhausted, but then you all show up with your star-crossed lovers bullshit and I’m just… I’m just _over_ it, okay? I am DONE!”

 

“Theon!,” she chastised, “What has gotten into you? Did you skip dinner?”

 

“When was the last time you ate?,” Robb asked, and then looked at her, “Sansa really should have made sure he got some protein in him before drinking…”

 

She nodded and looked at Theon, “Want me to ask Hot Pie to make you a burger? Would that make you feel better?”

 

“Would that make me feel better?,” Theon asked her incredulously and she nodded, “Would that make me _feel_ better? YES I THINK IT WOULD THANK YOU ELLA.”

 

“Why are you still shouting at me?,” she asked him.

 

“BECAUSE I AM VERY ANNOYED BUT I’M ALSO VERY HUNGRY,” he kept shouting. “No pickles.”

 

“O…kay, I’ll be right back,” she told him and removed herself from Robb’s arms.

 

“No,” Theon shook his head, “You stay. I’ll go order. And Ella?”

 

“Yeah, Theon?,” she wondered, looking at him warily. He got a little unpredictable when he was hungry. “Robb loves you too.”

 

With that he sprinted away and left her and Robb staring at one another.

 

He must have been starving, because she never would have predicted Theon would say that.

 

***

 

It was a shame she’d given up acting in high school, she had one of the most expressive faces he’d ever seen. The subtleties of it, the way the slight shift of her eyes told you everything.

 

“He’s so weird when he’s hungry,” she joked.

 

“Yeah,” Robb nodded, “So weird. El -“

 

“I need some air,” she said and with that she set her pool stick down and walked through the bar.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted him to follow her or not, but she looked towards the bar and found that Sansa and Jon had finally stopped kissing. He walked towards them.

 

“Sansa,” he said.

 

“Sorry,” she said happily, “That you had to see that,” she grinned and hugged Jon to her, “But um… not really that sorry.”

 

He chuckled and nodded, because no matter what else was happening he was so happy to see her happy.

 

“Where’s Ella?,” Jon asked.

 

“Bold of you to ask,” Robb said, “Given where your tongue just was.”

 

“Robb!,” Sansa admonished, which was fair because Jon definitely wasn’t the reason Ella had left.

 

Jon chuckled, “Come on man, are you being deliberately obtuse or did Sansa actually get all the brains in your family?”

 

“A little bit of column A, little bit of column B, most likely,” Sansa answered for him and Jon grinned and kissed her hair.

 

“Theon said _Robb’s in love with you too_ and then walked away and then she said she needed air and I don’t know what to do,” he confessed.

 

“Go after her,” they said in tandem. His eyes widened, and Sansa added, “Go! You’ve been in love with her since I don’t know how long and she loves you, of course she does, so _go_. Get the girl, or I’ll be forced to murder you for hurting my best friend…”

 

He didn’t need anymore than that and he raced through the bar and walked outside. He looked to his left and didn’t see her.

 

“What did he mean?,” he heard a shaky voice ask behind him.

 

He whipped around and saw her standing there, her eyes wide and her arms crossed in front of her.

 

“He was right about me,” he told her, “Was he right about you?”

 

“Robb…,” she demurred.

 

“No,” he shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m saying this again but Theon is right. Enough is enough. I _love_ you, Myrcella Baratheon. I’ve loved you for so long now and I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, that’s just the way it is. So all I need to know is, was he right about you?”

 

“Of course he was right,” she whimpered. “But Robb… what about…”

 

“What about _what_?,” he asked, crossing the distance to her. He bent his knees so he was at eye level with her and took her face in his hands, “I love you, and you love me and there is no reason in the world that we shouldn’t be together.”

 

He pressed his lips to hers and she melted against him. He couldn’t believe he had waited so long, it didn’t make any sense. If he’d known that this is what it would feel like he would have kissed her when they were kids. He never would have dated Jeyne or Roslin. She’d never have dated Trystane. They’d never have looked at anyone else.

 

“What about my date?,” she teased when they pulled apart.

 

He chuckled, “Your date is in there making out with my sister…”

 

She sighed, “Sam and Gilly are going to be _so_ disappointed.”

 

“GILLY SET YOU UP WITH JON?,” he practically shouted at her, “She knows how I feel about you…”

 

Ella’s brow furrowed adorably and she said, “That’s odd actually, she knows how I feel about you…”

 

“Guys,” they heard a voice from behind them and he turned to find Sansa and Jon there, “Check your phones…”

 

He and Ella took out their phones and Ella gasped and then covered her mouth in a giggle. Robb chuckled and shook his head, “You get one of these too?”

 

Sansa and Jon nodded, identical grins on their faces.

 

_Robb, I’m so sorry. Gilly just confessed everything. I had NO idea about you and Ella and well, I am so sorry for my part in it. I really just wanted to help out my new Commander. I hope you can forgive me._

 

“Come on, let’s send her a picture,” Sansa urged and Jon groaned.

 

“Stop being such a spoil sport,” Ella urged him and he stuck his tongue out at her but sighed and came over and wrapped his arm around her.

 

Sansa got on his other side and Robb wrapped his arm around Ella’s waist and held his phone up to capture them all in a selfie.

 

 _“_ Say _idiots in love!,”_ Ella urged right before the flash went off.

 

It ended up being a horrible picture. Sansa and Jon looked horrified, he had his mouth open in shock and Ella’s eyes were closed, a huge grin on her face as she laughed.

 

Even still, when he and Ella got married, Gilly gave it to him in a frame. He put it on his desk at the office and it made him smile every day.

 

Jon had one too, right next to one of him carrying Sansa in her wedding dress.


End file.
